


a letter

by CopperCaravan



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aeral Lavellan, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Lace Harding (mentioned), Love Letters, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fill for a tumblr prompt: Aeral Lavellan + a letter to their love interest</p>
            </blockquote>





	a letter

_Scout Harding,_

_~~Le~~ “Sister Nightingale” tells me you remained camped with the men stationed in the Hinterlands. I had hoped for a chance to ~~see~~ check in with you before we returned to Haven but it seems it was not to be. Pressing matters awaited us, unfortunately. At any rate, I felt my sister’s gratitude inadequate recompense for your skills and initiative and so_

Behind him, Varric scoffs. “Worst love letter I’ve ever read,” he says.

“I should hope so,” Aeral says, keeping his eyes on the words and maintaining a cool tone to conceal the irritation prickling under his skin. “It isn’t a love letter. Nor is it any of your business.”

“Writing _is_ my business. Or one of them, anyway.” Varric’s voice is far too close. Aeral’s already chastising himself for allowing the man to enter the room without notice, but for him to be _so_ close—it’s disgraceful. A Keeper so easily caught as that practically _deserves_ to be assassinated. “And I’m telling you,” Varric continues, paying no mind to the tension clear in Aeral’s back. “You wanna impress a lady like that, you’re gonna have to do better. I mean look at this.” Aeral tries to block the dwarf’s access to the desk but Varric leans around him, grabbing the page and flicking it with his finger. “You’re tryin’ way too hard, here.”

“I am not _trying_ to do anything. It is simple manners: sending a polite thank you to a voluntary ally.”

Varric rolls his eyes and drops the note back onto the desk. “Uh-huh. Well, you ever need any help, you know where to find me.”

“Yes, so why don’t you run along there? Go and fill my sister’s head with more ridiculous stories?”

Varric bows—Aeral thinks briefly about indulging in a rare moment of childishness and thumping him on the head—and then he leaves, the tails of that shirt flourishing out behind him. Aeral only groans, though he’s not quite sure in which direction most of his annoyance should be sent.

He reads through his letter twice before crumpling it and tossing it into the fireplace.

_Scout Harding,_

_I hope you will not find this very forward of me: it was lovely to meet you._


End file.
